


L'cha Dodi

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Wrestling with G-d [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jewish Alex Danvers, Jewish convert Lucy, POV Second Person, Slight Canon Divergence, Using Lucy to process my own thoughts, discovering religion, future converting character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: You stay silent as you walk the last few blocks. You haven’t been to a church service in well over a decade, not since you were in the Academy.You’ve never been to a temple.The building fits right in with the rest of the neighborhood. Square, squat, built with red bricks. White bricks create a Star of David above the entrance. A metal plaque next to the door says something in what you know enough to recognize as Hebrew, and below, in English, reads Temple Beth El.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Wrestling with G-d [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585516
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	L'cha Dodi

**Author's Note:**

> More on Lucy converting to Judaism, but the very, very beginning
> 
> It doesn't explicitly come up, but this is a canon divergence where Lucy had to go with Alex and J'onn on the run during season one

You step out of the bathroom, scratchy towel secured around your chest. The shower hadn’t been nearly as warm as you would prefer, but you can't help but be grateful to have access to a shower at all.

In the room, Alex is getting dressed. Dark jeans, boots, pulling on a dark green button up.

Your eyes flick to the clock. Just before six pm.

"We heading out?" It wouldn’t be the first time you had checked into a motel, only to leave that night.

"No." Her hair falls forward as she looks down the button the shirt.

"So, you're dressing up for…?"

" _I'm_ going out."

"You're going out?"

Alex rolls her eyes. "That is what I just said."

"Okay, let me say that again. You're going out _alone_?"

“Yes.”

“You can’t go out alone.”

She tucks in her shirt. She grabs a belt, starts to thread it through her belt loops. “Why not?”

“Because we’re wanted fugitives? And it isn’t safe?”

“That’s a great excuse for us to never go anywhere ever.”

You sigh. You look away from Alex. She just looks so good. So gay.

“You still shouldn’t go alone.”

“So, what, you’ll go with me?”

“Yeah.”

"No."

"I'm not going to let you go alone."

"But you'll leave J'onn here alone?"

You scoff, lean towards her. "He is an alien with alien abilities. You are a human with human vulnerabilities.”

She levels a glare at you.

“Besides,” you continue. “You go and I’m just gonna follow you anyway.”

She narrows her eyes, then sighs. “Fine. Get dressed.”

You drop your towel, take joy in the way her eyes drag down your body.

For a moment, you consider seducing her into bed, making her forget whatever it is that is making her leave the relative safety of the motel, but there is a look in her eyes that makes you push the idea away. Instead, you dress quickly, following her lead.

Dark jeans, a nice blouse.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” you ask fifteen minutes later.

Cars are zooming past you on the street. The slight drizzle makes you glad you didn’t put any effort into your hair.

Alex’s shoulders tense for a moment before relaxing. “Shabbat service.”

“Oh.” You look around. “I’m not Jewish, will I be allowed in?”

She glances at you. “Everyone is welcome.”

You shove your hands in your pockets. “Does Hank know about this?”

“Why do you think he found a motel so close to a temple?”

You stay silent as you walk the last few blocks. You haven’t been to a church service in well over a decade, not since you were in the Academy.

You’ve never been to a temple.

The building fits right in with the rest of the neighborhood. Square, squat, built with red bricks. White bricks create a Star of David above the entrance. A metal plaque next to the door says something in what you know enough to recognize as Hebrew, and below, in English, reads Temple Beth El.

The door opens as you approach. The old woman holding it open smiles through her laugh lines as you approach.

“Shabbat shalom,” she says.

“Shabbat shalom,” Alex replies, returning the smile.

You incline your head in greeting, your voice caught in your throat. You are capable of saying the words, of shaping them and giving them sound, you just don’t know if you should, if you can, if you are allowed to.

A police officer stands just inside the entrance.

Alex pulls a dark blue kippah from a box attached to the wall.

You wonder if it is mandatory, if you should take one as well, but Alex continues into the temple after putting it on. She makes no move to make you wear one. You look around at the people mingling. Some people are wearing one, others are not.

A no, then, on you wearing a kippah.

You stay close to Alex, hyper aware of the fact that you do not know the customs, the manners, the correct words or actions.

You have never not known.

Since you were young you have had the structure. The rules and regulations were clear.

Your parents house.

The Army.

CatCo.

The DEO.

Even when you disregarded the structure, it was there.

Even in situations full of unknowns, you had something to fall back onto.

You don’t think the occasional visit to various base’s non-denominational Sunday service was the best structure to look to.

Alex’s hand skates down your arm, her fingers locking with yours as she takes your hand.

“Relax.” Her voice washes over you. She squeezes your hand before releasing it.

A man catches your attention as he walks towards you, his smile wide, a laminated name tag attached to his shirt. Isaac, on the Board of Directors.

“Shabbat shalom,” he says in greeting. “I’m Isaac Dreyer.”

“I’m Alex, this is Lucy.”

“Are you new here?”

“Passing through,” Alex says. “We’ve been travelling a lot lately and this is the first time we’ve been near a temple for Shabbat in a few weeks.”

He nods with a smile. “Welcome, then. If you have any questions, just look for anyone with a tag.” He taps his name tag.

“Of course. Thank you.”

Alex guides you to the sanctuary, to two teenagers passing out books with papers tucked in the cover. She takes one. You take one.

The book is dark blue.

Alex flips it in your hands, revealing silver font of the other side.

“Hebrew is written right to left, so the books seem backwards,” she explains.

You find seats near the back, near the exit.

“There are times we will be asked to stand,” Alex softly tells you. “And at one point where everyone will turn to face the door. There’s generally a lot of singing. You can try to follow with the siddur-” she taps the book in your hands “-but don’t stress about it. It’ll mostly be in Hebrew.”

You open the book to a random page, trail your fingers down the paper.

Hebrew next to a transliteration with English on the opposite page.

“Do you speak Hebrew?” you ask.

“Yeah, although I’m a bit rusty.”

You pull the papers from inside the cover. The smaller is folded in thirds and gives information on events coming up at the temple. The larger is folded in half and, you realize, gives a brief summary on how the service will go.

Questions flood your mind but before you can even consider asking Alex, singing fills the room.

Not words, just vocalization.

“To let people know service is about to begin,” Alex says.

You nod, stare up at the front where two women are standing, white and blue prayer shawls draped over their shoulders.

One of them is singing.

"The rabbi and cantor," Alex whispers.

"Cantor?"

"She leads the prayers."

Then the service starts and the questions drain away.

You can’t explain what you are feeling, sitting there as the congregation sings. It hits something deep in you, something you didn’t realize you had been missing until now.

You’re standing and struggling to keep up with the words.

_L’cha Dodi likrat kallah. P'nei Shabbat n’kab’la._

Everyone around you turns. You follow a moment late.

The doors are being opened by the teenagers who had been handing out the siddur.

_Boi l’shalom ateret baʿalah. Gam b’simah uvetzahalah._

_Toch emune ‘am segulah. Boi khalah, boi khalah_

You let out a deep breath, turn back around as everyone else does.

_L’cha Dodi likrat kallah. P'nei Shabbat n’kab’la._

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of Lucy's feelings are about what I felt the first time I went to Shabbat service, and still occasionally feel. There's just something aboug L'cha Dodi that hits me and I lvoe it
> 
> I've only been to one temple, a reform temple, so this is heavily based on my experiences there
> 
> Massive thanks to Aide - SandstoneSunspear - for helping with this fic and so much more


End file.
